


On an actually kind of cold November day

by mymusicalbox



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated T for swearing, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymusicalbox/pseuds/mymusicalbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki, the healthiest person who has ever walked the Earth's surface, is sick. Luckily enough, he has someone willing to tease him / take care of him.</p><p>Or: sickfic where the sick one is Misaki because I haven't seen many fics where the one who falls ill is him instead of Saruhiko.</p><p>Based off the prompt "things you said whenyou were sick".</p>
            </blockquote>





	On an actually kind of cold November day

Misaki, despite being a reckless human being, had always been taking care of his health. He has always made sure he was eating the right thing, slept the right amount of hours, done the right amount of exercise among other details. What he never thought is that his hotheaded personality could bring him to trouble in a cold day of November. The thing is, the weather was changing, it was that season of the year where everyone got sick because the temperature was changing. Well, Misaki was no exception, neither himself nor his long sleeved t-shirt and his green shorts could stop him from falling ill and developing a fever. But the worst of that wasn't being sick, but how his fucking boyfriend kept teasing him non-stop because _who's the idiot who can't take care of himself, here, Misaki?_

 

That's how things had always been between them, even back in middle school, Saruhiko was always the one sick, but hell, not Misaki, not someone as healthy and prepared to fight against anything (except the weather, it seems) like him. In short, Saruhiko had found himself about to leave to work when he saw Misaki awake, at 6 AM. This would have been pretty normal if the redhead wasn't a heavy sleeper, his sleep only to be disturbed when something wrong was going on. After teasing Misaki a bunch of times due to his stupidity of not even taking a jacket with him on November, Saruhiko had reluctantly picked to stay home from work in order to take care of that asshole. Frowning and clicking his tongue because taking a day off would cost him so much overtime, he picked his phone and called the Scepter 4's headquarters. The one to pick up the phone was Awashima, who had automatically asked him why he wasn't there, why he was late (5 minutes, actually) before listening to Saruhiko's explanation. Knowing he wouldn't be able to properly excuse himself in front of his lieutenant, the black haired boy, still wearing his uniform, asked Awashima for her to give the phone to their captain.

 

“My, my, what's wrong, Fushimi-kun?” Munakata asked in the other end of the phone.

 

“Excuse me, captain, but I'll need to take today off because of personal matte-” Saruhiko was cut abruptly due to a loud, obnoxious, and above all, _fake coughing_.

 

“Saruhiko, I'm feeling bad, won't you come here with meeeeeeee?” Misaki said as loud as he could, making sure his voice reached the Blue King, earning an angry expression coming from Saruhiko, who was shooting him the scariest glare he recalled having ever seen, but it was worth it.

 

“Oh, I understand now, Fushimi-kun. Make sure Yata-kun is fine”. Munakata said, playfully, as he was sort of enjoying that.

 

“But capt-” Suddenly, he realized that Munakata had already hung up, so ending the sentence was useless. He let the phone on the desk, stumbled to their room only to find a red-faced Misaki, smirking like an idiot and _oh he's going to pay for this, this damn dumbass._

 

“This is what you get for acting like an asshole just because I'm the one sick instead of you” Misaki said, in between coughs, voice weak due to his sore throat.

 

“Don't you understand this may be bad for you as well? Don't you remember that Awashima has a thing with that bartender from HOMRA? Do you really think she's not going to tell him? Prepare for laughter when you go back to the bar, Misaki” Saruhiko said, poking his boyfriend at the cheek, standing up right after that in order to go wash his hands _because germs_.

 

“I-I already knew that, of course! But I don't care, anyway, who cares about what those pricks may say to me when I go back to the bar?” Misaki said, trying to convince himself about that in between nervous laughter. Okay, maybe he screwed up a little bit, but still, his twisted boyfriend deserved it.

 

When Saruhiko got back from the bathroom, he found an exhausted, sleepy Misaki, completely red. Realizing that yeah, his boyfriend had fever, he put a damp cloth on his forehead and let the boy sleep. Ready to go to sleep on the couch because there was no way he was going to sleep next a sick someone (it wasn't because he wanted Misaki to be comfortable, not at all), he felt a sticky hand grabbing his wrist.

 

“Weren't you asleep?” He got nothing in response.

 

“Do you want something?” Silence.

 

“Okay, let go of me, I'm going to sleep on the couch”. Saruhiko said, his wrist still caught by the redhead's hand.

 

“No” Misaki said, his eyes still closed.

 

“No what”. Saruhiko said in his bewilderment, trying to process what was happening.

 

“You won't sleep on the couch. You're going to stay here with me”. The redhead said, face impossibly redder.

  
“Can't you sleep by yourself? Are you still in middle school?”

 

“In middle school I didn't have a stupid boyfriend who took a day off in order to take care of me, so stay” Misaki said, his hand had moved from Saruhiko's wrist to his hand, lacing his fingers with the black haired's.

 

“Sick or not, you're still an idiot. Do you know the _sick_ amount of overtime this is going to cost me? “Right after saying that, Saruhiko let go of Misaki's hand in order to get rid of his jacket and vest. Then, he got to bed, facing his boyfriend, but still at a prudential distance from him.

 

“I know, but I'll take care of you, just like I always do”. The redhead said, his voice beginning to fade as he scooted closer to Saruhiko with his remaining strength as he wrapped his arms around his waist. As soon as Saruhiko had thought an amusing reply to give to Misaki, the latter had fallen into a deep, fever-induced sleep.

 

A few hours later, the shorter boy woke up alone in bed, with another damp cloth on his forehead, replacing the one he had before, because the newer one was cool and refreshing, as if someone had just put it right now. He turned his head slowly only to see the taller boy in the kitchen, putting in a bowl something that looked like porridge, but without pineapple, for Misaki's dissatisfaction. Saruhiko would never tell his boyfriend he actually had to google how to make porridge because he never had to cook something like that for someone, _he had never had to take care of someone_.

 

“How's the sleeping beauty feeling?” Saruhiko said, smirking, teasing tone dancing in his voice, trying to hide the concern in it.

 

“Shut up, idiot. Don't tell me you've cooked something. Are you planning to kill me?” Misaki said, with a grin on his face, his still hot and red face, even though he was noticeably better than before.

 

“I don't need to kill you with food, being as reckless as you are, something's going to happen to you one of these days. Eat and then take this pill” The black haired boy said, wondering how his voice had sounded this sad only by thinking that something worse than this could actually happen to Misaki.

 

“Nothing's going to happen to me. You won't get out of this even if you try” The redhead said, fully aware of what he was saying. He may have fever, his head may be hurting a little bit, his surroundings might be unclear, but if there was something he knew after all this years of pain, was how much he wanted to stay with his finally now boyfriend.

 

“It's not like I want to, actually” Misaki blushed, intensifying the red on his face.

 

In the afternoon, when after having slept another good amount of hours, Misaki was awake and way better than before, the black haired boy left to the chemist's in order to buy some aspirins, as they were running out of them. Before leaving, he gave a quick kiss on the cheek to the shorter boy.

 

“And you complain about germs, y-you jerk” Misaki stuttered, still trying to believe what had just occurred.

 

“Misaki said he'd take care of me, so I don't mind”

  
“I would do that even if you didn't want it, asshole. Have you forgotten I'm in love with you? You better don't or I'll kick your ass when I'm fine”.

 

After having heard that, Saruhiko left, feeling a little dizzy, face kind of hot. Could it be that Misaki's cold had gotten to him, too? Or was it because every time he confirmed that yes, _Misaki was in love with him, he was here with him, he wouldn't leave anymore_ , all of him felt strange? Whatever it was, when he got back from the chemist, his boyfriend was sleeping. And for the very first time in his life, Saruhiko knew that working overtime had its reasons, too. He would kind of regret it when he got to the headquarters and received all his annoying co-worker's picky comments, but everything would disappear when he got back home only to be received with a soft, sweet and absolutely priceless “welcome home".

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see. Damn, I feel like I'm posting way too much, lately (?) But I just got a prompt two days ago and it turned out to be a sickfic, and god, I love sickfics.
> 
> This, as everything I post, is self-betaed. So, as I always repeat, I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes, the possible OOC and all of that. If someone reads this and finds any typo or something that must be corrected, please tell me! I want to improve my english and my writing, so I'll gladly accept all the constructive criticism you may offer to me ~
> 
> If any of you wants to talk or send me some ideas or tips in order to improve my writing, you can talk to me through here: weakeninghope.tumblr.com 
> 
> That being said, I really hope you had enjoyed this little sickfic ^^


End file.
